RWBY: Ruby Rose: The Grimm Hunter
by ChaosDeathLord
Summary: This is a 'what if' fanfic set as a trailer due to the fact that I do not have plans/ideas to make this story possible enjoy.


**ChaosDeathLord: Soo this has been on my mind forever but I really didn't have the motive to do so, I decided to put this as a trailer style fic instead. So, *Claps*, let the fun begin. P.S this is my first trailer style fic so go easy on me ^_^.**

 **Disclaimer!: I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Remnant.**_

 **A world where it's history was long forgotten.**

 **Where myths and legends remain.**

 **And it's also where Heroes are born.**

 **One such hero is a certain little rose.**

Shots of Ruby were seen as they were stacked upon one another.

 _ **Where she became a defender of Mankind.**_

The scene changed to Ruby fighting against Grimm alongside her teammates.

 _ **But…**_

 _ **What would happen…**_

 _ **If things were different?**_

The scene was torn apart by an upward slash leaving a slash mark that showed darkness as the photos were scattered.

Right inside the darkness was a crouching figure wielding a scythe.

The figure stood up turning to face the screen as they did so.

 _ **What if, a certain event changed?**_

"RUBYYYYYYY!"

"WAHHHHHH!"

A shot of a young Ruby Rose is seen crying by an escaping Beowulf as Yang cried in despair tears leaking down her cheeks as she held an outstretched arm at the fleeing Beowulf.

The Beowulf stopped to a halt once it reached it's destination and kneeled while presenting the still crying Ruby.

A pair of hands took the girl who immediately stopped crying and turned to look at who had carried her.

A skull mask stared right back at her and if one would see closer they would have seen irises colored black-red.

 _ **What if she were to be trained differently?**_

Shots of young Ruby with wooden logs tied behind her running for her life as she ran from the same Beowulf as the masked figure stood from afar wearing a black cloak with a tattered edge that concealed his entire body.

Then came another shot of Ruby wielding a wooden scythe mimicking the figure who had a double bladed crescent scythe with a skull on both sides that seem to emit ghastly wisps.

A few more show Ruby eating with the robed figure that showed the figure to be male with pale skin with his eyes hidden due to the hood blocking most of his face, reading as the male tutored her and finally her sleeping as the male placed a dark red cloak on her.

The figure walked forward as the light begun to shone onto them revealing to be a 15 year old Ruby rose who had a stone hardened face. She was paled skinned with long black hair with dark red at the tip. She wore a tight black blouse with a few red lines adorned onto them with three sets of bones wrapping the side of her waist. She wore a red short skirt with black edges and underneath that, she wore a black pantyhose that barely allowed her pale skin to be seen if one looks close enough and her feet was covered by greaves that reaches to her knees that have red-orange glowing lines and a pair of spikes are seen behind her greaves . On her arms she wore metallic gauntlets with red-orange lines and she wore black-red fingerless gloves. Finally, she wore a dark red tattered cloak with red orange lines on the hood itself and two horn that bend backwards looking like ears with a necklace with a rose emblem with spikes. On her right hand held a scythe that seemed to be a Crescent Rose with a black color scheme and had its blade missing it's armor and was coloured dark red with black lines and seemed to glow an ominous purple aura.

From behind Ruby came out the same Grimm that had kidnapped her and stood beside her. Ruby held a hand out to its chin and it voiced it's content. From behind them in the darkness, multiple pair of glowing eyes glared at the screen before everything fade into darkness.

 _ **A girl thought dead is suddenly alive!**_

"Ruby Rose, everyone thought you were dead." Ozpin said as he stared at the seemingly dead girl who sat in front of him tapping the table impatiently while the Beowulf stood beside her growling at the man.

"Who wants to know?" Ruby asked the man.

 _ **A completely different fighting style!**_

Ruby's fingers were coloured red before she plunged her fingers straight into a gangster and the finger tips seemed to extend out of the man.

The 15 year old girl swung with the end of her scythe but out of nowhere a second blade sprung out and sliced another gangster. With one hand.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she took out her scythe and changed it into gun mode where she shot with pinpoint accuracy at a Nevermore without looking.

 _ **A painful family reunion!**_

"Ruby I-!" Yang said as she tried to stop her sister from leaving by grabbing her wrist but Ruby tore Yang's hand from her wrist and had placed her hand into a chokehold and slammed her onto the wall as she glared at her half-sister while everyone around them panicked.

"This is all your fault." She growled.

Ruby stood at a grave in shock as it rained heavily.

Lightned by the thunder, there, etched onto the grave were her name .

 **Here lies Ruby Rose**

 **Loving sister and irreplaceable daughter.**

 _ **Control the Grimm!**_

"How many do you control?" Ozpin asked

Ruby shrugged as she ate a cookie.

"Never thought of counting them." She said as she took another bite.

Ruby whistled as a Nevermore landed beside her and she mounted the Grimm before it flew off.

Ruby had an Ursa Major clash with another Ursa Major as the two clash.

"Rouge! Sic'em!" Ruby threw a hand out as the Beowulf, named Rouge, roared.

 _ **Save Remnant!**_

"Your powers are necessary Miss Rose." Ozpin said.

"It's because of my eyes isn't it?" Ruby answered. "I know, my master told me of the silver eyed maiden. My mother was one."

 _ **Defeat SALEM!**_

Ruby and Salem glared at each other as their Grimm rush toward each other intent on fighting for their mistress/queen. The two then flew towards each other roaring as Ruby swung her scythe while Salem held a black sword. As the two nearly clash, their respective army clashed against each other. Ruby and Salem swung their weapon and a large explosion engulfed the area.

 **RWBY: Ruby Rose: The Grimm Hunter.**

 ***Black screen***

"Who are you?" Cinder asked at the 15 year old girl who glared at her in hatred, Grim Thorns held tightly.

"…Your end." Ruby said as her eyes glowed before she charged forward.

* * *

 **CDL: ANNNNNNDDDDD That's a wrap! Few! I'll admit if some were disappointed that I did not give Ruby a different weapon to replace Crescent Rose but I suck at trying to explain the design, actually I'm pretty bad at designs anyway. I had this idea like wondering if there is a fic or picture where Ruby controlled the Grimm.**

 **?: Wait a second, why is my son doing there?**

 **CDL: Oh…Mayhem what are you doing here?**

 **Mayhem: I thought I'd try to crash the party and what did I find? My son, Unox, the freaking God of Death teaching the runt?**

 **CDL: Don't worry, his presence there is only temporary plus he only helps Ruby train anyway. Plus this wasn't supposed to be how I had envisioned it. You see, Ruby taken by the Beowulf was part of the original idea and then Ruby would be trained under that Beowulf and it's pack, who were abandoned by Salem who had deemed them as 'failures' but I have forgotten how it played out so I didn't know what to do plus, I really lack motivation…**

 **Vergil: Where's your motivation?**

 **CDL: Non-existent apparently :r**

 **Mayhem: Man, shame about that Sienna Kahn chick eh? I would definitely tap that ass. *Looks at the viewers*Don't need hide it, I know you all think she's hot and would definitely date her. Well, except for those who are probably gay or have lame taste.**

 **CDL: Dude. Stop antagonizing the viewers.**

 **Mayhem: Technically speaking you're the one typing this damn thing so by proxy YOUR antagonizing the viewers. Plus, I recommend to stop trying to give more lines to me and finish this. The viewers are probably bored by now.**

 **CDL: ARGH! FINE! *Ahem*Anyways, as I was saying, I have forgotten how the story should play out and I'd rather try to wait for the show to end before and try to alter some of the events in the show. IF I want to make this fanfic of mine, probably not never LOL. And also, authors can try to use this idea of making a Grimm controller Ruby fanfic if they want to. So, before I go, here's a blooper.**

* * *

 **I'm still here!**

"THE SILVER EYED MAIDEN ARE NOT DEAD! I'M STILL HERE ME! RUBY! RUBY ROSE!" Ruby shouted at the crowd before running away.

* * *

 **CDL: Thumbs up for those who recognized that reference. Anyways I'm getting tired now so ciao! Read and Review!**


End file.
